Broken WIngs and Tattered Halos
by 6kimiko6
Summary: A dragon Quest Nine story, mild romance, mild violence. A story about my OCs, please read, its better than it sounds!
1. Prologue

********

********

Prologue-

It seem like any ordinary day- the sun was shining in the floating land I call home, and it was time for another day in the life of Amber the Celestrian.

After a day of helping the people of Angel falls, the city of which I looked after, I had gone back home with my Mentor, Aquila,

********

This is my story.

to the Observatory- the floating home of all Celestrians.

Apus Major, otherwise known as the Senior of the Observatory, had finally granted me the title of Guardian of Angel Falls

So, if it wasn't already obvious, I was very happy and ready to take on the world.

That day was also a very special day, for Yggdrasil was going to bear fruit soon.

After feeding some Bevevolence, or mortal gratitude, to the Yggdrasil, or World Tree, odd beams of light struck the Observatory.

It was really bizarre.

I fell off of the Observatory, landing hard into Angel Fall's falls.


	2. No wings, no halo

**Chapter One- Sorry about the Prologue's shortness, hope you like it!**

"Hello? Are you okay?" A soft voice protruded into my ears, and there were small hands prodding my side.

I took a shallow breath and opened my minty green eyes to the world, expecting to see a Celestrian looking upon me.

So, I was quite startled to see a young mortal gazing at me.

I reached my hand towards my back, wondering if she could see my. . .

I jerked upwards, almost falling out of the quaint little bed that was beneath me.

They were gone. My wings were gone.

I stared at the girl, wondering what the heck had happened to me.

The girl had short purple hair with choppy bags and an orange bandana tied around her head. She wore a simple blue dress, with poofed sleeves, and a white apron wrapped around it.

Her blue eyes sparkled with relief, "Oh! Thank goodness you're awake! I was beginning to think you might have. . . died".

I, out of habit, reached out to pull on a lock of my golden coloured hair. She looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Can you speak?" She asked, tilting her head questioningly to one side.

"Yes" I answered, my voice not showing any sign of distress.

* * *

"Well, how did you tumble into the falls?" she asked.

"I. . ." I thought hard for a moment.

All I could remember was falling from the Observatory, and waking up here.

"Was it the earthquake?" she asked.

I nodded, knowing I was incapable of coming up with any other answer.

"Erinn" I whispered.

That was it!

It was the girl I had helped earlier yesterday!

She had been walking with her grandfather to Angel Falls and Aquila had helped me defeat some monsters in her way.

Her blue eyes widened in shock, "You know my name!".

"Uh. . . Lucky guess?" I said, with a sheepish smile.

"Okay, well where are you from?" Erinn asked.

"I cant remember" I answered.

"Oh" Erinn sounded disappointed, but a bright smile quickly replaced the look, "So, what's your name?".

"Amber" I answered quickly.

I instantly wished I would've said something else.

"Our Guardian's name is Amber too!" She laughed whole-heartedly, "Come, come! I'll introduce you to Ivor!"

She grabbed my hand, leading me down the stairs, and out the door.

Ivor was blonde mortal boy, with cheap looking armour and a rather aggravating attitude.

"Erinn, honestly, you shouldn't busy yourself with minstrels" Ivor said, just his tone was enough for me to want to slap him.

"Ivor! Be nice!" she scolded, waggling a finger at him, "Amber is nice, and I'm going to help her get back on her feet".

She smiled pointedly at me. But I didn't notice.

I was starting to fret. My wings were gone, so I assumed that my halo was as well.

And what had happened to the Yggdrasil? Had the Fyggs been recovered?

And ho badly was I going to hurt the very annoying Ivor?

Too many questions and too little time.

"Well, fine then!" While I was thinking Ivor and Erinn had been in a heated argument for atleast five minutes, "Amber and I don't want to talk to you anyway!".

I almost laughed aloud at how she suddenly ad decided she knew what I wanted. Because the only thing I did want was to get back to the Observatory.

And some how3, some way-

I was going to.

* * *

"Hey! Amber!" I turned to the voice, seeing Ivor run up to me.

His face was beet red, but not from exhaustion, "Yes Ivor?"

"My father thinks I'm worthless because I don't do much around here" He started and I couldn't help but think that he truthfully didn't seem very helpful, "So I'm going to go investigate the rubble blocking us from Stornway".

"How exactly do I have anything to do with your dilemma?" I asked, resting my hands on my hips.

Best for him to just think I'm a snob that can't help him.

"And you gotta help me!" He finished, smiling to himself probably thinking about how heroic he was.

"Fine" I answered.

He looked at me in uncertainty.

"You agree so readily, why?" he asked me, tilting his head a little.

I smiled mischievously, "Because it means you're going to buy me a new sword"

"Cant believe you chose the most expensive sword there was" Ivor muttered irritably to himself.

I laughed, "It was only a thousand coins!"

"Which is a lot!" he growled, turning around to face me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an odd creature creeping up on Ivor.

"Watch out! A cruel-cumber!" I shouted, but was much too late.

The cruel-cumber stabbed Ivor with its spear.

His eyes rolled up, and blood pulsed from the wound, I gripped my sword, and in one swift movement brought it down on the cruel-cumber.

Instead of falling to the ground it disappeared in a bunch of sparkling dust.

I ran over to Ivor.

"Ivor! Ivor, are you okay? Ivor! Answer me!" I screeched, shaking him.

He didn't respond at all.

"Ivor!" I tugged on his body, but I wasn't strong enough to pull him anywhere.

I felt a tear ride down my cheek.

If he died it would be _my _fault! He couldn't die!

I ran, not entirely sure where I was going.

But I quickly reached a place where there was rubble covering the road.

"Its blocking the road!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Hey I think I heard something!"

There was a voice on the other side of the pile.

"Yeah, I did too!"

"I think it was a _girl!_"

I, now rather offended, gasped, "What's _that _supposed to mean!"

"It _is_ a girl!"

"Hey! Can you hear us?"

"Of course I can, dippy!" I growled.

It was kind of obvious.

"We're guards from Stornway! We're going to clear away the debris, can you go tell the mayour?".

I sighed, what kind of person did they think I was? Some sort of freaking messenger?

"fine, I will" I answered sullenly, dragging my sword back to town.

And when I got there Ivor's body would be dragged back too.


End file.
